The Crustacean Cabal's Crab Club Arena/Guide
Enter the Arena Either speak to the Event Moogle to be teleported directly, or walk outside the city and talk to the Moogle by the gate. Macros It is recommended that you create four quick macros before you begin: * /wave * /cheer * /point * /poke Begin Choose Receive moogle magic to start a three-minute timer. This is how long you have to earn one session of grind points. Once this timer is up, you will be teleported back to this moogle and will have to receive the boon once again to continue earning grind. Your level will be capped at 1 and all monsters apart from the crabs present will disappear from your view and will not attack you, though you must remain within the Arena boundaries (as marked by shafts of light). Targets There are four types of crab that will be your targets: * The tiny Vexed Crab * The medium Ornery Crab * The large King Crab * The venerable Czar Crab Whereas the Vexed Crabs and Ornery Crabs exist in abundance, the King Crab and the Czar Crab are both unique and may not be present if they have recently been caught by yourself or other players. Capturing Crabs Approach any crab. it will notice you and surround itself with a blue halo. Underneath your timer in the top-left of the screen you will see that a pair of mood bars have appeared - one with your name and one with the type of crab. They will be at different levels. You can affect the crab's mood by using one of the four emotes mentioned earlier whilst it is targeted. * /wave increases mood by a set amount * /cheer increases mood by 150% of the amount of a /wave * /point decreases mood by a set amount * /poke decreases mood by 150% of the amount of a /point Your aim is to precisely match mood with your target. If you already have the correct crab targeted and you are quick with your macros, you can influence the crab's mood up to four times. However, both the King Crab and Czar Crab can only be influenced once per attempt, which makes it pot-luck as to whether it's possible to match on a given attempt. Crab Reactions * Vexed Crab : Unsuccessful - The crab will scuttle away, breaking any grind chain you may have accumulated. : Successful - The crab will emit crabsong and disappear, giving you a single grind and increasing you chain by one point. * Ornery Crab : Unsuccessful - The crab will scuttle away, breaking any grind chain you may have accumulated. : Successful - The crab will emit crabsong and disappear, giving you two grind and increasing you chain by one point. * King Crab : Unsuccessful - The crab will scuttle away, breaking any grind chain you may have accumulated. You will be afflicted with Gravity for 30 seconds. : Successful - The crab will emit crabsong and disappear, giving you four grind and increasing you chain by one point. Also, a special rule will come into effect for a short amount of time, wherein extra points are awarded for the capture of either Vexed Crabs or Ornery Crabs as specified in the chat log. * Czar Crab : Unsuccessful - The crab will scuttle away, breaking any grind chain you may have accumulated. You will be afflicted with a crab costume for 30 seconds, though that doesn't impact your crab-taming. : Successful - The crab will emit crabsong and disappear, giving you four grind and increasing you chain by one point. Also, a special rule will come into effect for a short amount of time, wherein double points are earned. Chain As chain increases, the standard points awarded for crabs multiplies. It's necessary to maintain your chain if you don't want to be in the arena all night! Grind (Rewards) Grind accumulates, so after each session, the amount you earn is added to you running total. Grind can be used to purchase the following items from the Moogle at the Arena: Hints & Tips *If the crab's mood is slightly higher than yours, but a /point would take it below, instead /wave to increase it further and then /poke to decrease it to match (and vice versa, naturally). *If the Czar Crab is up, focus on catching it, then move onto the King Crab before reaping Ornery Crabs and avoiding Vexed Crabs as best you can. Category:Special Events